Just a Phase
by Enchancer23
Summary: A story about a girl who meets a new kid with mysterious and unexplainable abilities. No vampires or any of that stuff included. Just Immortals
1. Confessions

**This is a story about my life kinda. Mostly My point of veiw. Probably gonna be boring to you. But I hope not. I'll try to make it intresting. Not very good at this stuff :/**

All through elementry I was bullied and made fun of. I wasn't the best looking kid out there unlike every other girl. It was mainly because of my teeth. I needed braces. I remember what they called me. Back then I was a child and took things too seriously. I got into fights...tried to defend myself miserably and just made things worse. Finally after years of bad grades,fighting and getting introuble Middle School hit. My teeth were fixed, I had matured and my grades became better. I got bullied very little because I have learned how to ignore it and they finally left me alone. I felt free. You're probably wondering if i had any friends. Yes indeed I actually had only one friend that I met back in second grade. Her name was Navneet. She always helped me with bullies even though it didn't help much. I was gratful anyway. We are still friends to this very day. She and I always worked together. Finally High School. My freshmen year is where i'll begin my story. **-  
><strong> 

***At Lunch*** Sitting with my friends Navneet and Ashlee Taylor is how every day goes at lunch time. Ashlee is my next door neighbor whom we met once while I was walking down the street. Once we talked awhile we became friends. She pulls out her packed lunch that her grandma made her. A sandwitch of course is always what she gets and an apple, but she's always satisfyed. "So..What is everyone doing Friday?" She asks, taking a large bite out of her sandwitch,chewing. "I have homework and tests to study for, sorry..." Navneet replies not really paying attention to Ashlee's annoying chewing. "You always study for tests, you're like...an honor student! Come on...live a little!" Ashlee smirks,chewing more noisly. I roll my eyes. "Ashlee you're acting a little strange today...what happened?" I ask her, alarmed that something may be wrong. She just shrugs her shoulders and starts eating her apple. Something was wrong so I asked again. She sighs "Alright..I'll tell you..." She kinda looks sad now as she puts her half eaten apple down. "I'm moving to New York..." She looks away as if she said something emmbarrising. I was shocked, my mind feeling with questions like "_What? Why? Why didin't you say anything? New York?." _Navneet looked at her also, sadness creeping in both of us. Awkward silence held all of us, sitting there with our mouths closed, not moving. Then the bell rings. I was the first to leave trying to push the awkwardness away wanting to hide somewhere and never come out. I ran to the commons and sat there in silence, ignoring the fact that I was skipping class. I didn't care. My mind was going crazy. What was I susposed to do now? I sit there for what feels like hours when I notice someone at the door. It's a girl. My age...Same height and hair color and she looks new. The door was locked and she was waiting for me to open it. I stood slowly, approaching this mysterious girl.

**How was it? Boring? Probabbblyyyy...Yeaaah..Maybe it'll get better...Sorry for the miss spellings or any other things I did wrong. I'll continue if it's good. **


	2. Confusion

**Gonna try to make it more intresting in this chapter.**

I approach the door kinda slowly. I can tell she's getting impaitent and freezing from the cold weather outside. I reach for the door and pull it open as she rushes inside,shivering. "Thanks" She says, rubbing her hands together. I nod, kinda curious. Something about her seemed...different. I couldn't really explain it. Maybe it's just me. I shrugged off my thoughts and started walking to the door that leads into the hall not really wanting to get to my class that i've been missing and slowly taking my time when I hear her say my name. I freeze in my tracks. Once again my mind filling with thoughts and questions. I turn immidiatly staring at her. "How...do you know my name?" I ask her, trying not to sound scared. The way she just stared at me made me shiver a little. It was like...She was staring into my soul. I couldn't stand to make eye contact anymore and I looked away, feeling penatrated. She finally says " My name is Cheyenne...And i'm dead..." I gape, mouth wide. Is this person high? Drunk? Maybe they're just crazy and missed the sign that said "Crazy house" and stummbled into this building instead. I stare at her again, about to say something when she cuts me off. " I know you. And i know you don't believe me right now, but in time you will. You'll know everything. You're special and i've been protecting you for a long time." I cut her off. "Are you insane? Is this a joke? Who set you up? Whoever you are this isn't funny...and I don't want to be apart of your stupid act. You're lieing and it makes me sick! " I turn away from her, wanting to run, not wanting to be apart of any of this. I don't believe in this stuff. Dead people die and go to heaven or hell. They don't stay here! I run out the door as fast as I can, running through the halls and nearly tripping when I see her again, standing before me, smirk on her face like I'm playing hide in seek with her and she just found me. She stares at me and I stare back, breathing heavy, so freaked out. I felt paralized. It was like she was holding me down, a invisible force that overwhelmed me and I couldn't move. I was about to scream when I hear my name from behind me. I was able to move now, I turned, my principal staring at me like I just came back from a disaster movie. He looked at me, concerned. " What are you doing out in the halls? Shouldn't you be in class? " He asked me awaiting my reply. Nervous, my voice shaky I answer him, unsteady my voice sounding raspy like I just woken up. "Umm..Yeah..I was just..showing a new student around" I say, motioning towards her. He looked ahead of me, confused. " What new student? " He asks, seeing the confusion on his face. I turn too look, still seeing her standing there, smirk on her face, about to laugh. "She's right there...You don't...See her?" I ask him, confused. He looks at me, the concerned eyes i've seen before from my own parents when I wasn't behaving like I should. " Cortney, no one is standing over there, are you feeling alright? Should we contact your folks?" Tensed, I quickly shake my head trying to think of something to say, some way of explaining this, trying to hide my panic. "No..sir...I guess she must have turned the cornor before I had a chance to catch up with her. I'm alright, I need to get to class." His gaze still locked on mine, I could tell he wanted to leave it at that and get over this. He finally replies, "Alright...You uh, take care and...get to class" I nod watching as his face calms down and he shakes his head and walks away. I sigh in relief, look at her. She's now laughing really hard. Angry, I approach her, glaring at her. " Alright...What's going on here..." I say, wanting every question answered and willing to do anything to get the answers...She just looks at me, laughing still, starting to calm down. "Alright...come with me.." She says softly, motioning for me to follow. Hesitantly, I do...

**Alriiight...So..How is it now? Reviews would be great. I'm hoping I made it more intresting. :I**


End file.
